1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to augmented broadcasting, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for outputting broadcast contents by adding user's desired augmented contents to broadcast contents.
2. Related Art
An augmented reality service according to the related art is performed by a method for overlapping additional information on video captured by a camera installed in a mobile device. For example, the method according to the related art is a method that detects a location and a direction of a current user using a GPS sensor, a compass sensor, a gyro sensor of the mobile device when driving the camera of the mobile device and augmented reality applications in order for a user to know a position of a destination while walking along a street and displays a direction of a destination on the video captured by the camera.
Research into augmented broadcasting allowing a viewer to select services provided by an augmented broadcast CP of themselves while increasing reality and liveliness of a viewer by escaping from a method of unilaterally viewing broadcast programs sent out from broadcast stations of digital TV broadcasting by applying the augmented technology to broadcasting so as to naturally fuse additionally augmented contents has been progressed. To this end, a TV and a portable receiving terminal (hereinafter, referred to as a broadcast terminal apparatus) need to receive augmented contents capable of augmenting the broadcast programs in addition to the broadcast programs (hereinafter, referred to as broadcast contents) according to the related art that are sent out from the broadcast stations. The broadcast stations may send out augmented contents relating to the broadcast programs and may send out metadata relating to a method for allowing a received terminal to secure and output augmented contents together with the broadcast programs.
As such, a data broadcast technology according to the related art may additionally provide information relating to program production but provide only additional information to be provided to a viewer by a producer at the time of producing the broadcast programs. Alternatively, there may be a case in which addresses on the Internet relating to the broadcast programs are provided. However, a range of the information is not sufficient. That is, a viewer wants to more lively feel a sense of realism as well as general information relating to viewing programs among the broadcast programs and wants to change a method for broadcasting output from a viewer's terminal into his/her desired method. However, the related art is insufficient to satisfy the user' desire.
Therefore, a need exists for a technology capable of allowing a viewer to know more abundant information relating a production of broadcast programs and receive his/her desired information in addition to information unilaterally provided from broadcast stations or inform information to be informed to other users through broadcast programs by using both of an augmented reality technology and a broadcast technology.